mighty_morphin_power_rangersfandomcom-20200213-history
Zyuranger vs Mighty Morphin Season 1
Zyurangers - Dino Buckler Power Rangers - It's Morphin Time! Original Red Ranger (Jason Lee Scott) - Austin St. John Jason was the Leader of the Power Rangers in 1993 Episode Debut '''- Day of the Dumpster (MMPRS1, Ep0/Ep1) Last Episode Debut - Forever Red '''Morphing Call - It's Morphin Time - Tyrannosaurus Season 1 Weapons - Power Sword Season 1 Weapons - Power Blaster Season 1 Weapons - Thunder Slinger Season 1 Weapons - Dragon Dagger piop04.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason creditsA-old-11.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason images (89).jpg|Austin St. John as Jason download (2)red.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason images (41)jason.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason op2231.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason thumb_ScreenShot016.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason thumb_Jason_red_wallpaper.jpg|Austin St. John as Jason images (42)red.jpg|Jason/Red Ranger/Austin St. John images (47).jpg|Jason with the Tyrannosaurus Coin pilot057.jpg|Jason Saying Tyrannosaurus (Unaired Pilot) images (46).jpg|Jason Saying Tyrannosaurus (Season 1) Images (45).jpg|Original Red Ranger (1) 1629573d-609c-4eb3-8894-8b9a257167ff-300x225.jpg|Original Red Ranger (2) piop03.jpg|Original Red Ranger (3) piop24.jpg|Original Red Ranger (4) images (44)red.jpg|Original Red Ranger (5) b8220221-f148-49b1-972f-92d47dacf965-300x225.jpg|Original Red Ranger (6) thumb_weapon-shield-4.jpg|Original Red Ranger (7) images (92).jpg|Original Red Ranger (8) 2nd Red Ranger (Rocky DeSantos) Rocky was the 2nd Red Ranger in Season 2 of MMPR Morphing Calls '''- It's Morphin Time - Tyrannosaurus/Red Ranger Power '''Weapons - Power Sword and Power Blaster rocky-mmar.jpg thumb_mightymorphin_s2_ep32_010.jpg thumb_mightymorphin_s2_ep52_009.jpg download (9).jpg images (94).jpg thumb_theme-1-00000050.jpg download (1)m.jpg images (31)m.jpg images (33)m.jpg downloadm.jpg images (40)red.jpg images (35)shark.jpg images (26)red.jpg images (36)standing.jpg images (38)red.jpg images (29)m.jpg|2nd Red Ranger (1) images (34)s.jpg|2nd Red Ranger (2) ROCKY1.jpg|2nd Red Ranger (3) DD059.jpg|2nd Red Ranger (4) images (27)m.jpg|2nd Red Ranger (5) images (28)m.jpg|2nd Red Ranger (6) images (30)m.jpg|2nd Red Ranger (7) red2.jpg|2nd Red Ranger (8) Original Pink Ranger (Kimberly Ann Hart) Kimberly was the Happiest Person on the Team before she Hand her Powers to Katherine It's Morphin Time! - Pteradacyl/Pink Ranger Power thumb_1-023.jpg piop07.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly creditsA-old-15.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly creditsA-new-15.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly thumb_mightymorphin_s2_ep04_007.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly images (63).jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Thumb theme-1-00000034.jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly images (90).jpg|Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly images (64).jpg images (59).jpg images (60).jpg|Kimberly Saying Pterodactyl (MMPRTM) download (4) kim.jpg|Kimberly Saying Pterodactyl (Season 1) images (61).jpg|Kimberly Saying Pterodactyl (Season 2) images (70)kim.jpg|Kimberly Saying Pink Ranger Power (Season 3) images (58).jpg|Kimberly without her Helmet (1) images (62).jpg|Kimberly without her Helmet (2) images (76)pink.jpg|Kimberly without her Helmet (3) KIMBERLY1.jpg|Original Pink Ranger (1) images (65).jpg|Original Pink Ranger (2) images (66)zeo.jpg|Original Pink Ranger (3) images (73)movie.jpg|Original Pink Ranger (4) images (74)show.jpg|Original Pink Ranger (5) thumb_Pink_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.jpg|Original Pink Ranger (6) 2nd Pink Ranger (Katherine Hillard) Katherine was Chosen by Kimberly to take on the role as the New Pink Ranger in Season 3 It's Morphin Time! - Pink Ranger Power kat-mmar.jpg images (87).jpg|Catherine Sutherland as Kat images (67) kat.jpg|Catherine Sutherland as Kat images (88).jpg|Catherine Sutherland as Kat op3071.jpg|PC Kat Morphing into Regular Katherine images (75)kat.jpg|Katherine Saying Pink Ranger Power (Season 3) images (71)helmet.jpg|Katherine without her Helmet (1) KAT7.jpg|Katherine without her Helmet (2) KAT90.jpg|Katherine without her Helmet (3) KAT93.jpg|Katherine without her Helmet (4) Images (66)zeo.jpg|2nd Pink Ranger (1) images (69)pink.jpg|2nd Pink Ranger (2) images (72)p.jpg|2nd Pink Ranger (3) op3088.jpg|2nd Pink Ranger (4) Dino Bucklers thumb_ScreenShot041.jpg|Geki's Dino Buckler downloadgeki.jpg Power Morphers and Power Crystals 'Episode Debut '-''' 'Day of the Dumpster (MMPRS1, EP0/EP1) '''Episode Debut '- A Pressing Engagement (MMPRS1, EP4) 'Morphing Call '- It's Morphin' Time! (Dragonzord, Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, SabertoothTiger and Tyrannosaurus) powercrystals.jpg powermorpher-ready.jpg powermorpher-on-belt.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-468.jpg powermorphers-sentai-empty.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-464.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-115.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-19.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-20.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-113.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-114.jpg Putties GWEPT170.jpg|Putty Patrol (1) PUTTIES3.jpg|Putty Patrol (2) PUTTIES67.jpg|Putty Patrol (3) PUTTIES13.jpg|Putty Patrol (4) thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep01_205.jpg|Putty Patrol (5) thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-3-243.jpg|Putty Patrol (6) pilot067.jpg|Putty Patrol (7) The Mutant Rangers thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_167.jpg|Mutant Morpher thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_166.jpg|The Putties Getting Ready to Morph download (2) mutant.jpg|The Mutant Rangers Minus Commander Crayfish images (55).jpg|The Mutant Rangers Minus Mutant Green thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_222.jpg download (3)mutant.jpg images (56).jpg|Green Mutant Ranger thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_107.jpg MMM018.jpg|Black Mutant Ranger MMM034.jpg|Black Mutant Ranger getting ready to Punch Zack MMM019.jpg|Pink Mutant Ranger thumb_mightymorphin_s1_ep59_104.jpg MMM016.jpg|Blue Mutant Ranger MMM063.jpg|Blue Mutant Ranger with his Mutant Lance MMM017.jpg|Yellow Mutant Ranger MMM029.jpg|Yellow Mutant Ranger getting Ready to Attack Trini MMM015.jpg|Commander Crayfish doing the Red Ranger Pose MMM008.jpg|Commander Crayfish Red Ranger and Green Ranger OoC083.jpg|Red and Green Ranger (1) Zyu footage of Red with Dragon Shield.jpg|Red and Green Ranger (2) jasonsheild.jpg|Red and Green Ranger (3) 1-24-11.JPG|Red and Green Ranger (4) thumb_green-21-016.jpg|Red and Green Ranger (5) thumb_green-21-017.jpg|Red and Green Ranger (6) thumb_green-25-01.jpg|Red and Green Ranger (7) thumb_green-21-018.jpg|Red and Green Ranger (8) Yellow Ranger (Trini Kwan) VS Tiger Ranger (Daim Knight Boi) piop13.jpg|Audri Dubois as Trini imagesSLHLHRP2.jpg|Thuy Trang as Trini untitled.png|Thuy Trang as Trini untitledtrini.png|Thuy Trang as Trini images7A7HTN7H.jpg|Thuy Trang as Trini imagesEQ0A19E0.jpg|Trini Kwan in the Unaired Pilot Episode images17.jpg|Original Yellow Ranger vs Tiger Ranger imagesVS6LHJC6.jpg|Trini saying Sabertooth Tiger (Season 1) imagesZ91IR32B.jpg|Yellow Ranger in MMPR The Sixth Ranger (Zyuranger) Yamato Tribe Knight Burai Burai was the Evil 6th Ranger of Zyuranger, But then he Die in the hands of his Brother Geki images (23)wake.jpg images (21)a.jpg|Burai Waking Up images (20)burai.jpg|Burai images (15)burai.jpg|Yamato Tribe Knight Burai images (16)burai.jpg|Burai with a Kid images (17)burai.jpg|Burai playing his Flute images (18)green.jpg|Dragon Ranger (1) images (19)dragon.jpg|Dragon Ranger (2) images (22)d.jpg|Dragon Ranger (3) images (24)d.jpg|Dragon Ranger (4) 1st almost full shot of Dragon Ranger.jpg|Dragon Ranger (5) Dragon Ranger with Blade.jpg|Dragon Ranger (6) The Sixth Ranger (MMPRS1) Tommy Oliver Tommy Oliver was the new kid at Angel Grovel High, Then he became the evil Green Ranger of the Villain named Rita Repulsa tommy-mmar.jpg op144.jpg|Jason Frank as Tommy images (68) jason.jpg|Jason Frank as Tommy op232.jpg|Jason David Frank as Tommy images (91).jpg|Jason David Frank as Tommy OoC016.jpg OoC017.jpg OoC019.jpg|Tommy waking up OoC020.jpg|Tommy's Eyes op143.jpg|Tommy working on his Kicking Green tommy.jpg|Tommy Oliver in Season 1 images (39)dragon.jpg|Tommy Saying Dragonzord (Season 1) Green power.jpg|Tommy without his Helmet (1) 100px-JDF as Tommy in PRSM.jpg|Tommy without his Helmet (2) images (43)green.jpg|Green Ranger (1) 1-14-06.JPG|Green Ranger (2) 1-14-07.JPG|Green Ranger (3) 1-17-07.JPG|Green Ranger (4) 1-18-05.JPG|Green Ranger (5) OoC055.jpg|Green Ranger (6) OoC056.jpg|Green Ranger (7) 2nd Green Ranger shot.jpg|Green Ranger (8) thumb_green_28529.jpg|Green Ranger (9) Tommy.jpg|Green Ranger (10) thumb_MMPR16-4.jpg|Green Ranger (11) thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-42.jpg thumb_VIEWINGGLOBE-mmpr1-43.jpg Category:Rangers